


Honey

by A_miniskirt



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_miniskirt/pseuds/A_miniskirt





	Honey

“翔酱”

 

“怎么了”

浴室里传来二宫微弱的呼叫，樱井从厨房探出头，手上还有洗碗液搓出的泡沫，露出担忧的表情，赶紧往浴室方向走去。

 

 

 

两人吃过晚饭，樱井解下二宫身上的围裙，体贴地让二宫先去洗澡，他身上的蜜桃香气还残留了点在围裙上，樱井自己往身后打了个结，就像二宫柔软的身体环住他的腰一样。

 

自从确认了怀孕后，两人就没有好好亲热过，要说是樱井温柔过了头。  
这位alpha比一个omega还要关心怀孕后的身体，什么事情能做，什么事情不能做，该吃什么，一天该休息多久，都被精心安排好。

 

两人刚刚结婚不久，樱井休了大长假陪二宫度过蜜月后，二宫回国后就被确认怀了孕。有些惊喜也有些惊吓，比自己小了两岁的omega露出无措的表情，紧紧地拉住自己的手，樱井把人拢进怀里，安抚他不安而颤抖的身体，蜜桃甜腻的香气中多了沉稳的木茶香。

樱井温柔的声音，说着安慰他的话，让二宫变得心安，这是他为喜欢的人孕育的生命，看着樱井的表情，是开心的，二宫便跟着露出纯纯的笑，像他们第一次确认关系时候的情真意切。

 

 

刚开始的三个月，可让两个人够呛，二宫身子偏弱，常常会腹疼，冒着虚汗蜷缩在樱井的怀里，看着二宫咬着下唇都犯了白，樱井都跟着要哭出声，恨不得这种痛都在自己身上。

还蒙生了，要不，不要这个孩子的冲动。

 

二宫才是他最宝贝的人，怎么可以让喜欢的人因为自己承受这种痛苦。

 

“翔君在说什么傻话，这是我为翔君怀的宝宝啊”

 

 

樱井红着眼，轻轻的吻上二宫的唇，拂去他眼角疼出的泪。两个人太久没有亲热，二宫似乎有些情动，蜜桃香随之缠绕上来，柔软的手攀上樱井的背，樱井加深了这个吻，还想往深处探去，宽厚的手在腰间游走，摸到二宫有些微微隆起的小腹时，瞬间让他清醒了过来。

 

他都在想些什么。

 

被吻得迷迷糊糊的二宫还在喘着气，樱井恍惚从二宫的身上还闻出点奶香。

 

是这个特殊阶段，特有的味道，奶腻的蜜桃。

 

怀孕这种时候，樱井再怎么想要二宫，都不敢随便造次，无非自己在深夜的厕所里臆想自家omega甜甜的样子，草草发泄。

 

 

 

 

“翔酱”

 

“怎么了”

 

樱井现在站在浴室前，十分焦急，害怕二宫是不是又腹疼，或者不舒服。但是里面久久没有声音，樱井试着敲门，这时候二宫反倒把门打开了，没来得及反应就被人扑了个满怀。刚洗完澡的二宫就穿着一件宽大的睡衣，双腿白皙，露在空气中。

 

这睡衣，好像还是樱井的。

 

怀里的人，肚子稍稍挺着，樱井小心地回抱二宫，怀里的人也不说话，就像只小动物一样发出哼哼唧唧的声音，似乎在撒娇。

奶香混着蜜桃的甜腻，樱井被勾出安分了很久的木茶香，咽了咽口水，光是二宫这样蹭着他，还胡乱哼唧带着喘息声，让樱井已经很不好了。

这种时候，投怀送抱，樱井能想到的，只有一件事情。

 

但理智让樱井不敢动弹。

 

“翔酱”

 

他家可爱的omega还用这种暗示性的语气喊他名字。

 

 

“nino，我怕你痛”

 

“那翔酱对我温柔一点嘛”

 

真是要命。

 

 

 

 

“唔，哈嗯。。”

 

二宫侧躺在床上，半个身体陷进柔软的床里，樱井就贴在他的后背，双腿被打开，樱井轻轻把二宫的右腿架在自己结实的腿上，太久没有肌肤相亲，光是这样蹭过樱井的皮肤，二宫就忍不住抖了抖。

 

刚刚洗完澡的时候，二宫就已经湿了。

小穴分泌出的液体沾得樱井的手指都是，太久没有进入的小穴紧得不行，每一下进出都可以让二宫快速地喘上几声，而光是听着这种发情一样的喘息，樱井的下身已经硬得要射了。

 

“nino，我进来了”

 

头埋在枕头里，点了点头。

 

“啊。。嗯”

 

被填满的瞬间，二宫就射了。

 

樱井往前顶了顶，一手抚摸着二宫隆起的小腹，一手揉捏着已经突起的乳尖，怀孕的身体意外的敏感，乳圈变大了很多，粉色的乳尖好像挤一挤就会有乳白的奶汁出来一样。

 

“kazu，舒服吗？”

 

“唔，唔嗯，舒，舒服嗯”

 

omega不断分泌滑湿的爱液承受alpha越来越汹涌的撞击，每一下都顶在了二宫的敏感点，粗大的柱身被温热又紧致的内壁包裹住时，樱井真是爽得想操哭二宫，这种想法在两人越来越火热猖狂的性事上，终于冲破了所有理智。

 

“nino，今天浏览了那个页面吧”

 

樱井低沉的声音随着舔舐二宫后颈时的酥麻，把二宫问得忍不住软了半个身子。

 

樱井自从他怀孕后，严格限制二宫玩手机的时间，二宫趁着樱井回房间收拾东西的时候，偷偷拿起樱井的手机想要玩个页面游戏解解瘾也好。

 

结果划开界面，是樱井还没有关掉的网页。

 

等樱井从房间出来的时候，就看到二宫的脸不太正常泛着红。

 

 

 

“kazu，现在做爱是不是比平时还要舒服”

 

“唔，唔翔，翔酱，别，别顶，哈”

 

二宫特别想要让樱井停下来，可是光是想到那个页面上说的，还有樱井越来越快的操干，蜜桃奶香还有沉稳的木茶香随着起伏的身体缠绕彼此，水声和肉体拍打的声音让二宫红着眼，说不出一句完整的话，他只能紧贴着樱井，浑身都汗涔涔的，下身早已经分不出是自己的液体还是樱井的，灭顶的快感让二宫从皮肤酥到骨子里的软。

 

【孕期性行为，越到怀孕中后期，越容易达到性高潮】

 

 

樱井把二宫转了个身，下身却没有从二宫身体里拔出去，就这样在内壁转一圈惹得二宫尖叫着哭出了声。面对着面樱井终于吻上了二宫的唇，用力地吮吸着猫唇，把他的喘息和抽泣都吻进了嘴里，恨不得就这样溺死在二宫身上。

 

“像这样吸的话，kazu会不会出奶呢”

 

“哈，嗯不，不要这样弄那里啦”

 

奶香应该就是从这里散发出来的，光是这样想想，樱井就要疯了。

 

“可是kazu真的好性感啊”

 

“翔酱，翔酱，嗯啊。。”

 

二宫被抽插得脚趾蜷缩了起来，床铺都被揉皱，沾着两人的液体，一边求饶着，却一边攀住了樱井的脖子，挺着腰想要更多。樱井被汗液沾湿的脸都是情动的模样，粗喘着直勾勾看着二宫，二宫被看得下身忍不住又痉挛一下。

 

“翔酱，怎么嗯，又，又变大了，唔呜呜，要坏了，肚子肚子呜呜”

 

“不会坏的”

 

樱井知道二宫已经被操弄得开始说胡话了，他自然有分寸，按着二宫的身子下意识不让他挺起腰累着，每一下都刚好顶在敏感点，才没有像以往折腾出一些欺负二宫的把戏。

 

“kazu怀着我们的宝宝，被我操得舒服吗”

 

可是嘴上还在欺负二宫。

 

湿漉漉的人儿就这样张着嘴，压着嗓子还在喘，眼神已经被高潮弄得涣散，哼哼唧唧地寻着樱井的味道，想要樱井抱抱，白皙修长的腿勾住健硕的身子。深爱他的alpha俯身去吻他，抽出性器射在了二宫大腿的内侧，小心的屈起点身子回抱住二宫。

 

 

 

樱井在床上抱着软乎乎的二宫，回想刚刚帮人洗澡的时候，二宫都已经困得眯住眼睛，乖顺地靠在自己肩上任由自己又在身上偷了无数个香。浸在牛奶里的蜜桃还有点自己的木茶尾香，嘴角慢慢扬起。

 

【孕期可以让孕夫持续高潮30分钟】

 

樱井觉得，他家的omega是全世界最可爱最体贴的宝贝。

 

 

 

樱井牌烧酒


End file.
